Love, Passion, Rapture, Devotion
by Hino Rei
Summary: Imagine Rei ruling over Mars and her love affairs with Endymion and Lord Jadeite, Cleopatra-Style
1. Default Chapter Title

Love, Passion, Rapture, Devotion A Cleopatra-Style Love Story .:-=~ pArT 3 oF ?? ~=-:. 

Written by : Hino Rei rei_hino@animefan.org 

. : . authors notes . : . * By now, everyone knows I'm not Naoko Takeuchi~! * I don't own Sailor Moon... but can I? ^_~ * Love quotes are used here and there... * I use some Japanese words in mai 'fic. * This story does NOT follow Cleopatra word 4 word.. now go ahead and read mai fanfic ^_^ 

~*...@----^----...*~ 

Love is an irresistible desire To be desired irresistibly ~Anonymous 

~*...@----^----...*~ 

"Chiba-sama," One of his generals were calling him. 

Mamoru looked up to find Nephrite before him. "Hai?" 

"One of Hino-sama's servants are here," he said. "with what seems to be a gift for you." 

Mamoru looked interested. "Send him in." 

Soon after Nephrite came back in followed by a few of Hino Rei's servants, carrying a large rolled up rug. "Chiba-sama, we present this gift from the Ruler of Mars to you as an offering of peace. Hino-sama accepts your apology." The man said, and he and the others set down the rug on the ground. 

Mamoru, who wasn't paying too much attention, realized that Rei's servants hadn't left yet. "You may go now, you are dismissed. Return to Mars if you must or stay on Earth for a while if you would like." 

"Uh..." the servant started. "Hino-sama has requested that we open this gift in front of you." 

Mamoru nodded, not paying attention. "Then unroll the rug." 

The servants did as they were told and unrolled the rug carefully, yet quickly. 

"Psst.." Nephrite motioned for Mamoru to turn around to see the gift, and when Mamoru saw, he was quite surprised. 

"Well, well, well..." Mamoru said, his breath taken away by the beauty of his gift, and by the surprise of receiving such a fine gift. He walked around it, circling it, with a slight smirk on his face. "Well, this is a gift I didn't expect... of all things, to receive you, Hino-sama... you're the last gift I would expect to receive..." 

~*...@----^----...*~ 

Quickie End Notes: * 1) Oi, I intended to make this longer, but I needed to release this part because people were waiting! >_< You need to learn how to be patient! LoL! ^_~ * 2) Sad to say, school will be starting late August or early September, so fanfics won't be out as often as I had planned to release them. "I Never Knew You Could Love", well, is stuck in a writer's block moment right now. >.< sucks ne? And I'm also putting a lot of my creativity into my SM RPG right now ^^ ,V.. * 3) It'll be a while before part 4. Please be patient. ^_^ 

Comments, questions, suggestions, daiquiri's? ^_~ Email me : rei_hino@animefan.org 

LuB aLWaiZe, Hino Rei 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Love, Passion, Rapture, Devotion A Cleopatra-Style Love Story .:-=~ pArT 2 oF ?? ~=-:. 

Written by : Hino Rei rei_hino@animefan.org 

. : . authors notes . : . * Blah blah.. I'm not Naoko Takeuchi.. * I do not own Sailor Moon. Neither do you. * No, I am not insulting you. Don't sue me. *LoL* ^_~ * Love quotes are used here and there, so yah, whutever ^_^ * I use some Japanese words in this fanfic * In the 1st part, and probably in the future, Rei will be drinking "sake" which is a Japanese alcoholic drink thing k? * This story does NOT follow Cleopatra word 4 word.. now go ahead and read mai fanfic ^_^ 

~*...@----^----...*~ 

Kiss me and you will see the stars, Love me and I will give them to you. ~Anonymous 

~*...@----^----...*~ 

Oh, yes... she could see it now... The sun had set already, and she was now staring up at the stars... More scheming and plotting filled up her mind, and she would've forgotten about her stupid meeting with the Ruler of Earth, but this was what Rei's scheming was about.. 

Mamoru didn't seem to think that she had forgiven him, and the truth was, she hadn't. But he would soon think otherwise after what Rei planned to do. 

"I could have one of my servants deliver him a gift, a peace offering maybe. One that would be of great value to him... one that he could not resist, one that he would have to keep to himself, even... but what?" she asked herself outloud. 

She seemed to be deeply lost in her thoughts, for one of her servants noticed. "Daijoubu ka?" 

"Eh?" Rei shook out of it. "Hai.. I'm alright. Arigatou." Rei stood up then and stretched. It has been a tiring day, but it was not over yet... 

She stepped down from her throne, dismissing her servants. "Where are you headed to, Ohime-sama?" Rei turned around to see who had asked. It was only Deimos. 

"I'm headed to summon the spirits of the Great Fire.." she replied and went off. 

Rei sat in front of the Great Fire. She was in her private quarters of the Royal Martian Palace. She observed the way the flames danced freely, staring deep into the fire for any type of answer... 

... and finally, after a long while of waiting patiently and meditation, an answer came. "Hai.. wakatta.." She whispered. 

~*...@----^----...*~ 

Quickie End Notes: * 1) Sorry so short.. wait for part 3 ^_~ * 2) Are you confused on the Japanese words? So am I! J/p ^^ Here's the words that I've used in part 1 ~n~ 2 so far... 

sake : a japanese alcoholic drink ohime-sama : queen wakatta : i understand daijoubu ka : are you okay/alright? arigatou : thank you 

Comments, questions, suggestions, daiquiri's? ^_~ Email me : rei_hino@animefan.org 

LuB aLWaiZe, Hino Rei 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Love, Passion, Rapture, Devotion A Cleopatra-Style Love Story .:-=~ pArT 1 oF ?? ~=-:. 

Written by : Hino Rei rei_hino@animefan.org 

. : . authors notes . : . * I am not Naoko Takeuchi. Period. Do I have 2 say more?! * I do not own Sailor Moon. I wish I did. I don't. * Cleopatra is, (duh), not a Sailor Moon character, and can not be copyrighted because she was a real person. If you're thinking "huh?!" then you probably do bad in history class. * No, I am not insulting you. Don't sue me. *LoL* * Love quotes are used here and there, so yah, whutever ^_^ * Oh, if you'r even slightly confused on who's on, then go ~n~ scroll down to the bottom for more quickie note things. * I use some Japanese words in here, too... ^_~ * Kae, you're sick of me talking, yes, I know.. ^_^ But let me just note that this isn't EXACTLY like the story of Cleopatra.. uhm.. I got the idea from it.. so Cleopatra was more of an inspiration... but oh well :P 

~*...@----^----...*~ 

A wispy lock of hair fell onto her face, but the warm breeze blew it out of her way. Her loyal servants continued to fan her cool. She took another sip of her sake before holding it out for one of the servants to refill. Her eyes slowly took in the beautiful scenery around her. Warm breezes came and went. The servants continued to fan her with palm leaves to keep her cool. Soothing sounds of the nearby river caught her ear and she closed her eyes, relaxing. But soon after she was interrupted. 

"Ohime-sama..." came the voice of one of her servants. Her eyes shot open. "Please... forgive me, Ohime-sama... but you have a visitor." "...A visitor?" She cocked an eyebrow. "Really, now... and who might this visitor be?" The servant bowed low. "Gomen ne, he did not give a name," "No need to bow, now go and bring in this.. visitor.." "Hai, Ohime-sama." And with that, the servant left, and soon after came in an all too familiar face. 

"Hino-sama..." The visitor said, bowing before her. Rei's eyes darted from her surroundings to the man who was bowing before her. "Ah... Chiba-san, it's been a while." Chiba Mamoru, the new Ruler of Earth, stood up. "Hai, you're so right, it has been a while..." "So, what brings you to Mars?" He looked into her eyes, and seemed to be looking for some- thing. Maybe he was checking to see if Rei was scheming yet again. "Nothing in particular, really... can't an old friend just drop in for a chat?" Her eyes looked deep into his. "What is this.. old friend you speak of? I don't remember you being an old friend..." "Ah, yes... we had our.. differences. I truly must apologize for any pain or suffering I may have put you and your people through." "Pain and suffering?! Excuse me, but I have to say, as the ruler of Mars, that my people and I are NOT suffering!" You could tell from the tone of her voice that she was getting extremely infuriated with Mamoru. Mamoru cleared his throat before speaking once more. "Gomen nasai, I did not mean it like that---" "---then what DID you mean?!" "Please, Hino-sama, just.. forget about it." "I will NOT just forget about it!" "Okay then... Hino-sama, I beg for your forgiveness..." He said, bowing low onto the ground. "Get up this instant! What is your purpose of coming here?! Or did you just come to mock me, is that it? To mock me, and to make fun of my people? Because if that's your purpose of coming here then I suggest---no, I order you to get out!" All Mamoru could do was stand there and blink. "Gomen ne, I just came here to apologize and to beg for your forgiveness, that is all I ask." "Fine, forgiven. Go have one of my servants show you out--- no, forget that idea... go show yourself out. You're not worthy of Mars' finest services." Mamoru looked deeply hurt by this, but shrugged it off, and walked away without taking even one glance back. 

Rei didn't even bother watching him as he left, but only closed her eyes as she took another sip of sake and relaxed. But just as she closed her eyes, she got another idea in her mind, letting her head fill up with her scheming... 

~*...@----^----...*~ 

Quickie End Notes: * 1) The person in the beginning who is referred 2 as "She" and "Her" and stuff is not Supreme Goddess or anything. It's just there in place of her REAL name to keep it a mystery at first and stuff. * 2) Oh yeah, "She" and "Her" is the one and only Rei-chan! * 3) Kae, so the story is not EXACTLY the same as Cleopatra but OH WELL~!! :P Hino Rei obviously portrays Cleopatra, and Mamoru portrays Julius Caesar. Earth would be Rome, and Mars is Egypt. ^_^ 

Well.. hope you liked the 1st part so far... okay, so it was short.. well, I wanna make the fanfic longer by having more parts to it and not keep you guys waiting and finding this extremely long fanfic or something. ^_^ 

Comments, questions, suggestions, free food? ^_^ Email me : rei_hino@animefan.org 

LuB aLWaiZe, Hino Rei 


End file.
